


Anytime You Want

by all_of_the_trash



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, KorsePoison, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating will change, Slow Burn, So yeah, bc why not, bi!Party, bpd!Kobra, cinnamon roll!Korse, for homophobia, shy!Korse, sinnamon roll!Party, supporting my headcanon, that the comic is a metaphor, trans!Kobra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_the_trash/pseuds/all_of_the_trash
Summary: They weren't always enemies, you know.Korse/Party coming of age, beginning as children and following their blossoming relationship throughout their late teens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got dang website needed some loving KorsePoison and fuck me if I won't provide it. No, this will not be one of the typical abuse/torture/rape KorsePoison stories so if that's what you're looking for try a different author.
> 
> This piece is made to support multiple headcanons that I have, the most popular ones being bi!Party, trans!Kobra, and battrat!brothers; but the other main headcanons are that Party is Mike Milligram, mentioned in Gerard's author's notes, and Kobra is the Jenny/Johnny mentioned in the song Bulletproof Heart. That's about all for now, and if you have any questions or just wanna talk hit up my tumblr @nobutseriouslywhat! I don't bite (until we've established a safe word ;) ).

"Miiiiiiike, wake uuuuuuuupppp!!!!!" The brunet boy tries to roll over to avoid the tiny near-clone of him that had now colonized his room. Unfortunately, she is sitting directly on his legs. "Miiiike, you said you'd take me to school today!!!!"

 _Darn it_. His face soured briefly at the thought of swearing. Still, it was his sister's first day of school, and he had promised his parents that he would walk her there. "Okay Jenny, but you have to promise me something too." The six-year-old's eyes grew immensely. "You have to drink a big glass of Mousekat milk, but still save some for me." Mousekat milk was special. Sacred, even. No one over the age of ten was allowed to drink it, and Mike was almost 9. When she finally dismounted from his bed, Mike began his daily routine of putting on his school uniform and going to ask his parents for his daily allowance of chocolate.

Like clockwork, the television flicked on at the same time as many of the lights in the house. Mike was greeted with the sight of his mother turning on fact news, then very methodically plodding to the kitchen to retrieve Jenny and Mike's lunches from the cabinet. He would have envied her focus, but envy was ugly.

"Michael, are you ready to take Jennifer yet?"

"Yes mother!" It was somewhat endearing that they both answered at the same time.

Mother chuckled. "All right Michael, do you have the path your father set out for you?

"Yes mother."

"Good. The city can be very dangerous, and if you stray from the path you may see that for yourself. Just remember that if you-"

"See the word "destroya", run the other way."

Mike's father entered, nodding proudly. "How did we end up with the perfect children?"

"Because BL/i allowed us to have them and raise them." Mother spoke with equal pride, as well as something like love.

* * *

 "Mike?" he had just entered the courtyard for lunch when he heard his baby sister's voice. "Can we sit with that boy over there?"

The boy in question was a tiny brunet with a scowl and no company. "I don't know, Jenny. He looks kind of dangerous. You think he's from the scum district?"

"Mikey, that's not nice!" Jenny looked genuinely hurt for a second. "I'm going to be his friend." Mike watched in wonder as the six-year-old stomped off across the courtyard. He didn't have much of a choice but to follow her. Protection was his job as a future scarecrow, after all.

The future scarecrow in question had no time to react before hearing a chipper "Hi, I'm Jenny!" from the table. There was no response. Mike knew that she was actually bothered by this, but she'd always had a knack for keeping things hidden from everyone else. "What's your name?" Still no answer. She got up with a huff and began tugging at her brother's sleeve. "Miiiiiike, get him to talk to me!!!!!!! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase????"

Mike shuffled up to the table. "Uh, hi, I'm Michael. Uh, Michael Milligram but you can call me Mik-"

The kid stood up very suddenly. He was really quite small, and couldn't have been any older than five. "Shut up, stupid!"

Mike's world seemed to stop. He never would have considered anyone using that kind of language (not anyone decent anyway), but especially not the practical toddler in front of him. Before he could say anything, however, there was a scream and a flash of charcoal fabric and suddenly the scrappy stranger was on the ground dodging punches from...  
Oh no.  
Jenny.

* * *

It wasn't like Mike wanted to break any rules. He didn't even think he was doing anything wrong, but that didn't stop his chest from twinging when he tried to listen into the phone conversation from the next room. It wasn't even like he could hear much. The voices that weren't muffled by the door came out kind of squiggly.

Even if he had tried to block it out, some things still would have stuck with him.

"Look, Mr. Milligram, we just replaced the Esposito kid's mother, I really don't think it's a problem with her."

"Well according to one of the witnesses, it was your daughter that started it!"

"No, Mr. Milligram, There's no mistake. It is your Jennifer here that we caught brawling like a common zone rat."

Mike had barely registered the names without really piecing them together, but in the next few seconds it quickly became clear that the other voice on the phone was his father, still recognizable through the phone and the heavy door.

"IF YOU DARE INSULT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL TAKE THE PLUS FROM YOUR BODY WITH MY BARE HANDS, YOU LOW-GRADE SATELLITE FODDER!"

He had never heard his father speak this way before. Mike needed someone to be there with him, but unfortunately he really didn't want to see two of his three favorite people at the moment. They were acting scary. He hung his head and was about to duck out of the room when he was met with a thin shoulder and the sound of paper fluttering down like a blanket of snow. Mike immediately dove to his knees to start picking them up, and while on the floor he caught the other boy's large doe eyes.

"Uh, sorry, hi there, I'm Mike."

"Gideon" the doe-eyed boy muttered as he stuck out the hand that wasn't full of paper.

Hm. Gideon. Maybe having a friend besides Jenny would be okay.

 


End file.
